HalfBreed: Just Like Me
by Miss Fishtails13
Summary: Everyone thought that he was alone, that he hadn't a friend. But they were wrong he had a best friend. She was a Neko hanyou by the name of Sheala, mother a demon, father a human. They meet as children but get separated by their loves. Will they meet again. KagXInu. Slight KikXInu. OCXOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Neko could sense it. The Shikon no tama. She could feel it calling out to her. But she was stuck. She opened her eyes. Where was she?  
The bark of an oak tree was surrounding her body. She panicked and cursed the gods who made her so claughsterphobic. She writhed around trying to to find a moist soft spot in the wood. 'There!' she thought. She pushed on the wood. It didn't give. She pushed it again. Still didn't open. 'Wait,' she thought. She contracted her claws and shlashed through the bark. Light suddenly filled the hollow oak. She blinked trying to ajust her eyes.

"Where am I?" she said aloud and yawned.  
She then felt a soft breeze flowing across her body and shivered. She looked down and gasped. She was completely naked!  
She squealed.  
'Shit,' she thought 'Where are my clothes?!'

So she decided to search for appropriate articles of clothing.  
Suddenly, she heard splashing and decided to investigate. When she came to her destination; which turned out to be a hot spring, she saw two humans doing some very intimate actions. She quickly turned away but something caught her eye. A pile of clothing lay just a few feet away from the hot spring. She didn't want to get any closer, but she didn't want to stay naked. Her mind weighed the options and the ladder won out. She crept toward the pile of clothes and tried to ignore the human female making sounds of extreme pleasure. She groaned inwardly and prayed that the humans wouldn't see her stealing their clothing.  
She quickly grabbed the clothing and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, which was pretty fast. She quickly put on the clothing and looked down at herself.  
"Much better." the Neko woman said to herself.

Her clothing consisted of a light green toga with a silver belt and dark brown pants and sandals. 'I probably look like a mess right now' she thought as she went in search of a stream. When she came upon one, she looked at herself. Her light long brown hair was covered in sap and bark. She groaned. Her cat ears were covered in sap and leaves. 'That is going to take hours to get out' she thought. She took in the rest of her reflection. Her dark green feline eyes stared back at her. Her dirt covered pale skin looked wet and dewy in the morning sun.  
Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her and quickly turned around. A wave of pain coursed through her body, starting at her stomach. She pulled up her toga to reveal a large shiny pinkish scar. 'How did that happen?' Suddenly she remembered. It was from that battle. The battle with her best and only friend over the Shikon no tama. She winced at the memory. 'No, I won't think about that right now.' She turned her attention back to the stream.  
She curled her tail where she could see it. It to was covered in sap. She sighed, slipped her clothes off and touched her tip of her toe to the water. 'It's either this or tasting sap for the next month' at the time, the ladder sounded much more preferable, but she told herself to be brave and jumped.  
She screamed underwater and pushed her head above the surface and jumped out. 'Sap it is' she thought. She then shook herself off and started to clean herself. Grabbing some water in her hands she dumped it onto her scalp and scrubbed. She managed to get the majority of the sap out of her hair, ears, and tail before she was completely frozen.  
She then braided her hair and found string in the pants pocket and quickly tied her hair. She then got up and set off for the nearest village.

•*^.^*•*^.^*•*^.^*•

When she got to a village, it was nearly sun down. She walked along the streets and suddenly smelled something she thought had abandoned her forever. 'FISH!' she thought as she rushed toward the smell.  
"Fish! Fish! Only 3 bronze coins! Fish! Rock-bottom prices!"  
She checked the pants pockets. No money. 'Of course the pockets would have string, but no money.' She cursed the gods once again for putting her in a horrible situation.  
"Hey there, pretty lady. Looking for some quick cash." said a raspy voice behind her. She looked, and there was an old lady standing behind her. Her white hair(or what little there was) hung pitifully on her scalp. Her wrinkled beady black eyes were starring up at her. Her wrinkled hands were clasped together as she said, "I'll give you 3 silver shillings for some of your hair."

The Neko woman was startled. She'd heard a stupid myth that Neko hair could help spin straw into gold, but her mother had told her that it had just been a reason for humans to hunt Nekos. Though she honestly couldn't think of a reason why she should correct this woman if she was paying her 3 silver pieces for a couple strands.  
"Sure. I don't see why not." she said.  
The woman took out a knife and cut a piece off.  
"Thank you for the service my dear girl" the old woman said as she gave the Neko 3 silver pieces cheering, "I'm a rich woman!"

The Neko smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the fish merchant, gave him a silver piece and got two fishes.  
She walked over and sat on the edge of the street, sat down and started eating. Suddenly she heard arguing from a little while off and the word sit was shouted which caused a soft shake in the ground. She wrapped up her fish and decided to investigate. She came across a strange looking young girl standing angrily with her fists on her hips and a young man with white hair, dog ears and a red pelt covering. 'That seems eerily firmiliar.' she thought. The young man looked up and her heart stopped. It was him. Her best and only friend from when she was 10 up until she was 18 years old. She couldn't believe it! His golden-honey eyes looked up angrily at the girl, who looked and smelled very firmiliar.  
"What was that for, Kagome!?" the young man said. Suddenly he noticed the Neko. "What're you looking at?!" he all but shouted. She looked up at him, her green eyes shone from the tears.  
"You." the Neko woman said. His golden eyes widened. "You."

"Inuyasha."  
"Sheala."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is probably going to be the only AN you see, so enjoy it while it lasts. Three important facts you need to know. First, even though I couldn't care less if you reviewed or not, it boosts my self esteem a little bit and might help me update faster. Second, I refuse to have a planned time and day when I update, cause if you've read any of my other stories, you know that doesn't work. And three, I'm not going to answer reviews through the story unless they warmed my heart or something like that, if I have an answer for your question or review, I will PM you. Now, in the story, there's a time backwards jump, so if things get a little confusing that's why. Oh, and since this is probably gonna be my only AN till the end, I don't own Inuyasha. Cause if I did, nothing would ever get done. One last thing, here's some vocabulary you might need to know: Bakenekos: "monster-cat"), in Japanese folklore, refers to cat yōkai (spiritual beings) with supernatural abilities akin to those of the kitsune (fox) or tanuki (raccoon dog). There are a number of superstitions that detail how ordinary cat may transform into a bakeneko. Bakeneko then haunt and menace their household**  
**Neko: a half Bakeneko and half human character in Japanese folklore. Also referred to as "Sianeko" in some texts. Many legends circulate around this legend (i.e. A strand of a neko's hair will become gold if spun; if seen, a Neko child will grant fertility and a prosperous future) **  
**I have a question for you guys, what should Sheala's powers be. What would be a cool cat like hanyou power?**

\(-.-\)

"Mama, what's a... Halfbreed?" a 10 year old, white-haired boy asked his mother. She didn't answer, except for a tear falling down her face.  
Finally, she said, "It's nothing for you to be ashamed of, Inuyasha."  
The boy looked at his mother, then at the ground.  
"Then why do you cry about it, mommy?"  
To this, she didn't answer, but turned to go inside the mansion.  
"You may play outside a little longer before bed, but make sure to come in before dark. Alright?" the woman said before stepping into the house.  
The little boy sighed. He never got a straight answer when it came to this kind of thing. He then turned and headed toward the field in which he was playing earlier.  
When Inuyasha was stalking a beetle, he heard a strange noise. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around his mouth and his stomach and he was lifted into the air, being carried off by some strong force. Inuyasha was then thrown over the beings shoulder and he saw an orange cat tail.  
'What the?' He wondered.  
Suddenly, everything was dark and stuffy.  
'What is this?!' Inuyasha thought, but then realized that a burlap sack had been placed over his head. Suddenly a gruff voice said,  
"Mitiku, put the kid down! You don't want to anger Ashio, do you?"  
"No, of course not you idiot. I just want to make sure he doesn't know where he is so he can't lead the humans back here!" said the voice of what sounded like a raspy, hissy man who just drank too much. Inuyasha was scared.  
"Well you're here now. So take that damn sack off the kid." he heard a new voice, a woman's voice say. The sack was suddenly whipped off and he realized he was surrounded by Bakenekos!  
"W-who are you?" he stuttered.  
The female Bakeneko laughed. She was pretty, but it was a little eerie. She had scary bright green eyes and long dark brown hair. Her pale skin reflected the almost full moon so that it gave her an eerie glow. Her cat ears were a silky looking white and shone in the moonlight. Her dark brown tail curled delicately upwards. Her sharp features made her look harsh, but some men might have found that attractive, for all he knew. She looked like one of those china dolls from his mothers bedroom, that looked like if you touched them they would break, (not that he ever wanted to touch them, that stuff was for girls) Ashio looked the same, although his instinct was telling him that she probably wasn't delicate at all.  
"My name is Ashio. Don't be frightened. We just want a little bit of information from you, that's all." She cooed, but it sounded false.  
"What information? Why do you want me?!"  
"We just want some information about the humans, that's all. Nothing too serious." Ashio said.  
"What about them?" Inuyasha asked, starting to calm down.  
"Just where their keeping their arsenal and weaponry." Inuyasha's eyes widened. The weaponry was where everything (and he meant everything) was kept. Weapons, food, water, and extra clothe was kept in there. Calling it just a weaponry was like calling his grandfather's court just a few people. He wasn't even supposed to know about it, but he was a curious ten year old so it couldn't be helped.  
"Why do you need to know where the weaponry is?" he asked.  
"Because," Ashio smiled coldly. "We're going to destroy it."  
Suddenly, there was a young sounding voice coming from behind Ashio.  
"Destroy what?"  
Ashio turned around and Inuyasha got a chance to look at the girl standing behind her. She looked a lot like Ashio with her big green eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin, but there were subtle differences. Like the girls eyes wearn't as bright as Ashio's, her hair was lighter, she had rosier cheeks and her features were much softer.  
"Sheala," Ashio said impatiantly. "I told you to stay in bed."  
"Well then you need to get a better watch dog then." the girl dubbed Sheala said snarkly.  
"Ugh, why did mom leave me to be in charge of you?" Ashio said as she left, her two 'henchmen' leaving behind her. Sheala then grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and ran. He stumbled at first, but soon was able to keep a steady pace with the girl. They soon reached the fields where he was earlier and they stopped to catch their breath.  
"Thank you." Inuyasha panted.  
"Anytime. What were you doing out here anyway?" Sheala asked  
"I was practicing hunting." he said.  
"You, were hunting? Well whatever you were doing here, it needs to stop." she said.  
"Why?!" Inuyasha said, bewhildered.  
"Didn't you know? This is Bakeneko territory!"  
This brought up a question.  
"What are you exactly?" she gave him a look. "I mean, you don't smell like a Bakeneko. So what are you?"  
She sat down on the ground and said, "I'm a Neko." Sheala said. He gave her a questioning look. "Half human, half Bakeneko? You know? Hanyou?" she sighed as he nodded. "My mother is the alpha males of our tribes daughter and my father was the previous shogun." she sighed again "The woman back there was my older half sister. My mom sometimes puts her on 'babysitting duty'. Even though I don't need it. I'm ten, I don't need a babysitter."  
"Where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked.  
"He's dead. That's why there's a new shogun." Sheala answered.  
"Did you meet him?"  
"Yeah, like twice." she looked up at Inuyasha "Why?"  
"I never met my dad. He died to save me and my mom from a fire." Inuyasha looked sad for a moment then his eyes brightened as he said, "Although, my mom says that I look a lot like he did. I hope I can be like him one day."  
"What, die in a fire?" Sheala asked.  
He gave her a look. "No, he was the 'Great Dog General of the West'! Who wouldn't want to be like him?!"  
"Oh, that's right, your a hanyou to!" Sheala stated, pointing a clawed finger at him.  
His eyes widened. "You couldn't tell with the claws and the ears and the eyes or the scent? Really?"  
Sheala giggled. "Jeez smart one, of course I can tell. What's your name anyway? I forgot to ask."  
"Inuyasha."  
"Cool. My names Sheala."  
"I knew that already." Inuyasha said. Sheala laughed but stopped when she heard,  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?!"  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. "That's my mother." he looked toward Sheala "I have to go. Can I see you here soon?" Inuyasha asked. She had hidden in the bushes but she nodded.  
"Great! I'll see you here tomorrow!" he said as he scampered off.  
As Inuyasha ran off towards his home, Sheala couldn't help but feel more then a little slightly happy. She'd just made a friend! She'd never had a friend before! She then smiled and ran home.

**AN: So yeah, that's it for chapter 1, hope you guys enjoy it**


	3. Chapter 3

"You"

"You"

"Sheala."

"Inuyasha."

The two half demons continued to stare at each other until the oddly dressed girl said,  
"Am I missing something."

The Neko turned her head and stared at the girl, sniffed the air and backed away hissing.

"YOU! Like you don't know what's going on! Your stupidity amazes me Kikyo!" With that, the girls eyes widened.

"This again?! My name is not Kikyo! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" the girl dubbed Kagome stated.

"Pshh, as if I would forget Kikyo's discust-" she stopped and sniffed once more and blushed.

"Heh heh, ah. Um, sorry about that. Thought you were someone else. Heh." Sheala said as she pointed ditzly at her head.

She whispered to Inuyasha,  
"Besides, Kikyo was prettier." Inuyasha nodded, and then a very loud SIT was heard. Sheala's eyes widened.

"Whoa, do that again." she said  
A less inthusiastic SIT was shouted from Kagome's mouth.

Sheala cackled. "HA! You really are a dog!" she laughed as she pointed at Inuyasha. She then wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and said.  
"I think you and I are gonna be great friends."

"Shut up, Sheala! What are you doing here anyway?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm trying to find out why I was inside a tree! And what happened to this entire city! Thank you very much!" Sheala shouted back, standing on her tiptoes, seeing as she was quite a bit taller then she was. Sheala was shocked. This was the welcome her best friend was giving her. 'Although,' she thought. 'Our last meeting wasn't the most friendly of get-togethers.'

The look on his face turned from one of anger to confusion to surprise to realization. Sheala just looked angry as she shouted,

"And I thought that I might have a nicer reunion with my best friend then this! I guess I was wrong then!" she said as she stompped away.

'Stupid Inuyasha! You'd think that he'd be a bit nicer to his best friend!'  
Suddenly she heard peddler behind her.  
"It's a full moon tonight! Crazy things happen on a full moon! Get prepared! Buy a demon spirit catcher! Be safe from powerful demons!"  
Sheala's eyes widened for the fourth time that day. She ran over to the peddler and asked frantically,  
"You said it was the full moon tonight?!"

"Why yes, I did pretty lady. Why? You wanna buy some merchandise?" the peddler said waggling his eyebrows suggestively

Sheala's heart started pounding in her ears and the charmed necklace she was wearing tightened around her neck. Her full demon seemed to say, 'Let me out before tonight. We won't be in danger of being attacked if you do.' The offer seemed really tempting, but her father had told her never to remove the necklace unless she was about to die, then her inner demon would take over and fight off anything that was trying to kill her. At least that's what her parents said.

"I'll just find a place to stay tonight." she thought aloud.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as that. All she heard was,  
"Sorry, inns full." or "Go to the next one."  
Sheala seriously considered going back to the forest and sleeping in a tree, but then she realized how much she hated heights.

'You'll be human, so it won't matter.' she thought

'Yeah well, I won't be human until tonight, and what if a demon gets me while I'm sleeping? Then we'll die!' Sheala argued to herself

'Then LET ME OUT! WE'LL HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!' her inner demon screeched.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO JUST SHUT UP!" Sheala thought. Everyone in a 10 foot radius turned toward her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she whispered blushing.

'Heh, serves you right.' her inner demon jaunted

"You hush." Sheala whispered.

She decided to turn back to the forest to find a nice tree to sleep in, seeing that no inns would take her and that it was almost nightfall.

As she retreated her steps back to the where the tree was she suddenly remembered the pair of humans who were mating and suddenly feared that they were going to be looking for her, seeing as she stole their clothes.

"Oh well. I'll cross that road when I get there." she thought aloud.

When she finally got back to the tree she saw that the slash had healed up.

"Weird..." she said. She looked up, and saw that the moon was finally in the sky; bright, big and round as it always was. She looked at her hair and saw that it was as black as the sky. Her senses then started to fade. She always associated this feeling with having her nose, ears, and eyes plugged up. She hated this feeling. The only good thing about the full moon was that it offered plenty of light if there was no clouds, and luckily for her, there wasn't.

She then started off to the river to take a proper bath. As she arrived she saw that her features had changed drastically. Her eyes were no longer the green that she loved so much. They were now a grayish brown. Her ears were gone having been replaced with that of a humans, her tail was also gone and her hair was dark as well.

She removed her clothing and slipped into the water. The cold hit her sharply, but she ignored the sting. She went to work trying to get the rest of the gunk out of her hair, with no avail.

'I'll just have to cut it off, since the only part I can't get out is the hair past my shoulders.'

She reached toward her clothes and search for anything that could possibly cut off hair. Her fingers touched something sharp. A knife! Perfect!

'These pockets have everything!' Sheala thought.

She then took the knife, grabbed the hair that was still affected by the sap, and cut it off. 'Thats better.' she thought as she looked at her reflection. Short hair suited her nicely.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and a young man dressed in monk clothes stepped out and stared at her. Her eyes widened and she let out an ear piercing scream. Them monks eyes widened and motioned her to stop screaming. Then a beautiful woman with dark brown hair stepped out of the bushes. And on seeing the scene, she punched the monk and proceeded to scream at him saying that he was a disgusting leech. Sheala then took her clothes and quickly dressed. When the woman stopped screaming insults and hitting him she looked up and asked,

"Are you okay? Did this leech grope you?"

Sheala's eyes widened.  
"Oh, no. He just stepped in on me and I screamed. Is he alive?" she asked, poking the man with his foot. He twitched.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He's used to it." the woman smiled

"What's your name? Are you alone?" the woman asked.

"My name is Sheala, and yes I am alone. Who are you?"

The woman smiled again. "My name I'd Sango. And this leech right here is Miroku." Sango said as she prodded Miroku with her foot.

"I heard a scream! Is everyone alright?!" a male voice asked hurriedly.

"It's fine Inuyasha. Miroku just peeped on this girl. But she says she's fine."

"Inuyasha? Really?" Sheala asked, depressed.

Inuyasha looked over at her and visibly deflated.

Suddenly, Kagome came through the brush.

"Good lord, I should just put up a sign saying 'Party here! Even big scary demons invited!'" Sheala shouted sarcastically.

"Oh, it's you from earlier! Are you alright? Wait, you look different from before. What happened to your cat ears?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a half demon, just like puppy-face over here." she said snappily.

"Hey, no need to be snarky!" Inuyasha growled.

"You don't scare me." she dead panned. She turned to Kagome.

"Sorry, long night, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. I'm Sheala." she said as she stuck her hand out for everyone to shake. When she gave it to Miroku, he held her hands in his, looked into her eyes and asked seriously,

"Sheala, would you consider bearing my children?"

Sheala just looked at him in astonishment but turned her head to look at Sango who was fuming.

"Sorry, I'm already taken and I think you already have a candidate." she said tilting her head toward Sango.

"Well you handled that well. Hey, do you want to stay with us for the night?" Sango asked after hitting Miroku over the head.

"Really?" Sheala looked over at Inuyasha who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, sure, I don't see why not. But only for tonight." she said and they all walked out of the forest and into an inn which Sheala later found out that it was being possessed by an 'evil aura'. She slept well that night and dreamt of childhood memories. Most which included Inuyasha. Only to be awoken by a scream and the cracking of wood...


	4. Chapter 4

Fourteen year old Sheala sat in the meadow near her Bakeneko village, where she usually sat to wait for her friend Inuyasha. Why wasn't Inuyasha here? Was he busy? Was he mad at her? She had made fun of his ears again yesterday, but she didn't think that it was enough to make him that mad at her. Besides, there was a festival going on that both of them wanted to go to that he was supposed to bring her to, seeing as she did not know where it was.

Since the two hanyou's were about ten years old, they had been the best of friends. They were inseparable. She knew his secrets, and he knew hers. (not that she had much to keep secret about) So what had made him miss their meeting?

'It's nothing. His mother probably made him stay home.' she thought.

'He's probably mad at you. You know how much he hates to have his ears made fun of!' another, more pessimistic side of her thought. Sheala then imagined two little chibi versions of herself sitting on both her shoulders; one, a chubby little angel with wings, flowing white robes, and a halo, the other was a chubby devil complete with a black skin-tight outfit, devil horns, and a forked tail. The two proceeded to argue with each other until Sheala screamed,

"Will you two cut it out already?!" she fumed as the two chibi figures looked frightened and faded away, the angel with white and gold swirls and the devil with a puff of red smoke.

"Wow, I really am going crazy." she whispered to herself.

"Not crazy," a strong, masculine voice said from behind her that made her jump. "Probably just stressed about something. Anything I can help with?" Sheala turned around and saw the most handsome man that she had ever dreamed of seeing in her life.

The man had long silky tawny golden hair and sun kissed skin. His bright sky blue eyes looked cheerful and calm. His soft smile was enough to make any girl-feminist or not-completely melt in pure bliss. His long yet strong and sturdy body made Sheala secretly swoon inside.

Sheala struggled to make a sound for a few seconds before finally saying;

"What?"

The man chuckled while sitting down next to her. She in turn tried awkwardly scooting away from him, while blushing a flushed crimson.

"Don't be afraid. Please, I-I didn't mean to frighten you." He said, suddenly becoming awkward. "My names Akiro. What's yours?"

Sheala looked at him skeptically. What she wanted to know was why she didn't scent him in the first place. Did he not have a scent? No, that was impossible. Everyone had a scent. She knew for one thing that he was not human. No human could retain the god-like look that this 'Akiro' had.

"Why don't you have a scent?" Sheala asked suspiciously.

His eyes widened and and he laughed. He laughed so hard tears started to come out of his eyes.

"What's so funny?!" Sheala asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry." he said between laughs. "I-it's just, is it not obvious for a cat demon, wh-who spends her time in the forest and around nature?"

Sheala growled. Subconsciously, she thought his laugh was very majestic and was extremely attractive, but consciously, that laugh was really getting on her nerves.

"Well obviously not! So explain to me, why don't you have a scent?" she exclaimed angrily.

He laughed once more and finally said,

"I'm an earth demon. I just smell like nature. I'll ask once again, what is your name?"

"Sheala." she whispered, feeling extremely embarrassed and stupid beyond belief. How could she have not noticed?! That's the only way that someone could have no scent!

Akiro chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that your adorable when you blush?"

This of course made her blush harder and make the earth demon laugh even harder, which made Sheala giggle nervously, which then made her start to laugh at his level. Soon, the laughing died down and they started to talk.

"So, how old are you, exactly?" Akiro asked.

"Well in human years, I'm 120, but in demon, I'm 14. What about you?"

"Human: 201, demon: 21." he said

"Oh, your old! Shouldn't you be getting your rest? Do you need help crossing the road?" Sheala teased.

"21's not that old! Your just a baby. Maybe you should be put down for a nap little baby." Akiro teased back, talking in a baby voice.

Sheala shoved him lightly and he laughed. As they continued to converse, Sheala smelt a firmiliar scent. Inuyasha! He had finally come! She started to panic. What if he came and saw her with Akiro? What would he say?

Once again, the chibi angel and devil appeared on her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter what Inuyasha thinks about it. Serves him right anyway, leaving you waiting here!" said the devil.

"You need to go see him, he is the one you've been waiting on. You can see Akiro any other time!"" said the angel.

Suddenly she smelled Inuyasha coming closer and closer. She turned to Akiro and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go!" she said, getting up.

"Will I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

Sheala had to think hard about this. The only time that her mother or sister didn't needed to do anything was the night of her transfomation. She then thought before she said,  
"Yes. Meet me here tomorrow night. Be warned though, I'm going to look and smell a little different."

"Why?" Akiro said, suddenly looking confused.

"Because tomorrow is the full moon!" she called as she ran into the forest that was surrounding the meadow.  
"That's when I change!"

She ran to find Inuyasha, and soon she ran into him. Literally.

"Why do you smell different?" he asked

"Cause I do. And where were you? I waited 2 hours for you to get there!" Sheala shouted.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I was distracted on the way here. Sheesh."

To this, Sheala rolled her eyes "Sure, whatever. Come on, the festival won't wait for us."  
She said while putting her hair up as to hide her ears. Turning Inuyasha around, she did the same for him. Now they looked just like normal teenagers. Besides the fact that one had white hair and the other had brown, living in 18th century Japan. But that was besides the point.

As they made their way to the festival, Sheala couldn't help but think about Akiro. Would he really come tomorrow night? Or would he forget? But as they got to what the humans called the 'town square' where the festivals were held at, she pushed him from her mind and focused on enjoying herself.

**A/N: I know, I know. I said that chappie #2's AN would be the last one, but oh well. I lied. So it turns out none of you caught the fact that Sheala is 'taken' when Miroku asked if she would bear his children back in chapter 3. Oh well, here's her mate. I thought about making it longer and showing the next meeting, but, hey what ever, you guys didn't review enough the last chapter. I might put it in later though if you want to see it. So yeah, that's all. **

**PEACE OFF!**  
R&R! R&R! R&R!


End file.
